


Viridisium

by accol



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fucking Machines, M/M, Overstimulation, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce x Tony drabbles originally written for fivesentencesmut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Anonymous asked: tony watches while bruce is fucked by a sex machine until he’s sobbing from it but still wants more. overstimulation._

The crowns of Bruce’s knuckles had gone past white until Tony was sure he was looking through Bruce straight to the bone.  Every line of Bruce’s body was as taut as a bowstring, barely restrained power as he held onto the reclining chair and pushed himself against the pounding dildo.  Sweat ran in rivulets down his face and across his chest, and the scent of him filled Tony’s lab as he took the machine’s cock faster and faster.  Bruce’s fingers gripped the accelerator knob, giving himself another click of speed and changing the angle a few degrees.

A sharp “OH” echoed around the room as Bruce finally found the correct parameters; another moan followed with the next mechanical stroke as Bruce struggled not to squirm away from the pleasure, and Tony didn’t know if he wanted to be in Bruce’s place or the machine’s.


	2. Chapter 2

_Anonymous asked: tony decided to branch out into sex toy business, bruce is all too willing to be the test subject, oversensitive_

“Stand still,” Tony said, completely focused on tweaking the settings of his newest device. It clamped itself onto Bruce’s cock, silver sides pulsing in a sine wave as it stimulated him. 

Bruce clawed at it, trying to get it off as he gasped and squirmed, finally throwing it into the corner of Tony’s lab and leaning over to grip the bench and pant. “Too much,” Bruce managed. “Way, way, way too much.”

Tony smiled broadly, proudly, and said, “You were the one who volunteered for this, big guy.”

Bruce managed to stand up, guarding his cock with his hand in case Tony had programmed in some kind of autonomous reset into the machine that would make it home in on Bruce again to finish the job. “Add a plug attachment,” he gasped, his erection brushing against his palm and jerking. “You know I’m too sensitive when everything is focused up front.”

“You, sir, are a gentleman and a sextoy genius,” Tony replied, grabbing a tremendous dildo from his array of tools and getting back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

_Anonymous asked: SCIENCE! is their dirty talk_

“Did you know I discovered a new element today?” Tony sidled up to Bruce at the bench and waggled his eyebrows. 

“Ooh,” Bruce cooed, Tony’s eyes following his full lips as they puckered around the sound. “Tell me more about how you’re the world’s best at everything.” The snark was laced with affection as always. 

Bruce spun on his stool, spreading his thighs and pulling Tony toward him by the front of his shirt; Tony’s hand immediately wound its way beneath Bruce’s labcoat. 

“I was thinking about naming it Viridisium since the Latin word for green is—” 

Bruce cut off Tony’s overly sweet words by shifting his hips and giving Tony a better grip on his (not currently green) cock; his tongue swept across Tony’s and science took a temporary backseat to other kinds of new discoveries.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Safeword use.

_Anonymous asked: safeword usage. They experiment with bdsm but soon realize that (due to past trauma?) it really isn’t their thing. Cue cuddles and mutual comforting._

Bruce’s fingers slipped on the rope as he bound Tony’s wrists; this had sounded like a good idea 15 minutes ago… now he wasn’t so sure.  The idea of Tony vulnerable to anything Bruce wanted to do to him or, worse, anything that the other guy might end up doing to him if he pushed to the surface, had Bruce’s cock flaccid.  

“ _Unobtanium_ ,” Tony whispered.  “I need you to untie me,” he gritted out, his body straining against the panic that was clearly visible in his wide eyes.  

Bruce tore at the rope, as desperate as Tony was to get it off his skin, to wrap himself up in Tony’s embrace and just breathe his air; Tony’s mumbled, thin explanations about Vanko’s whips wrapping around his arms and his repeated apologies tore at Bruce’s composure until he collapsed across Tony, dragging his freed arms around his body.


	5. Chapter 5

_Anonymous asked: Bruce and Tony have been together for awhile, and Bruce hasn’t become the Hulk in this time. What will the Hulk do when he comes out and Tony is around._

“Hey, hon?”  Tony called down the stairs to the lab.  “I’m having JARVIS make coffee.” 

Bruce had been up all night; maybe it’d been days… he didn’t know how long it’d been that he’d been down here, scrawling in his lab book, struggling with the localization of that one, specific, radiation-modified protein, trying to perfect the mitochondrial genome modeling, searching for the way to halt the other guy permanently.  He was so close, and Tony’s words set him off; it didn’t matter what the words were, just that they interrupted him when he was the the verge of—

Tony rounded the corner with two steaming cups and a smile just as Bruce lost control, receding as the other guy came out, roaring into Tony’s impassive face.

“Well, then.  There are plenty of other ways in addition to coffee to start the day.   I’m gonna assume that all your fun bits function in the same way,” Tony purred, setting the coffee down and rubbing his hands down the Hulk’s impressive bulge.


End file.
